My First Love Story
by shunshines
Summary: Kenapa setelah tanganku bersentuhan dengan   dia aku jadi begini? Hei Maki Sadarlah!   Kamu enggak jatuh cinta sama  dia 'kan? Arrgghh menyebalkan! Gara-gara dia  aku begini! Dasarrrrrrr!/KakeiMaki!  RnR please!
1. Emerald and Dark Blue

~Hha! Fic kedua saia di fandom ini! Trims berat buat **Nicha Fhia, Alfa-XXXY, Mitama 134666, undine-yaha, Enji86, RadioBrain Walker, Aoihoshi a.k.a Fiqih, ** **nasaka **dan **Rieyama Yuuko** yang udah review fic pertama saia! Saia udah bales lewat PM. Terus yang ga login:

gamegirl:

~Hahaha…. Trims berat buat reviewnya!^^

ShiroNeko:

~Nyan! Salam kenal jg!

Wah? Saia kira fic ini garing! Hehe

Oke oke akan saia perbaiki*barang gitu?*

Trims berat udah mau review!^^

Lyneth:

~Hahaha! Masa'? wakakaakak

Hhe arigatou!

Trims berat y udah mau review!^^

Oh ya, satu lagi, saia itu Yukino Hiruma, tapi sekarang ganti penname jadi Jessica D'Lewis. Jadi jika ada yang bingung saia kasih tau di sini….

Ok, cukup TTB

~Yosh! Selamat membaca!^0^

**My First Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Not Me!**

**Story by: Miss Jessica D'Louis **

**Genre: Romance & Humor**

**Pair: KakeiMaki**

**Song Lyric: Gee by SNSD(English Version)**

**Summary:**

_**Kenapa setelah tanganku bersentuhan dengan **_

_**dia aku jadi begini? Hei Maki Sadarlah! **_

_**Kamu enggak jatuh cinta sama**_

_**dia 'kan? Arrgghh menyebalkan! Gara-gara dia**_

_**aku begini! Dasarrrrrrr!/KakeiMaki!**_

_**RnR please!**_

**Warning(s)!: OOC(moga ga terlalu), typo(jaga2), Aneh, gaje, **

**humor garing, alur kecepetan, bikin stress bagi anak di bawah**

**umur 12 harap dibimbing ortu alias BO, siapin nyali **

**yg kuat buat baca fic ini, hati-hati bacanya jika**

**enggak pengen pingsan tengah jalan(?), dll, dsb, dst, dkk, etc**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**~Happy Reading!~**

**Shibuya's House**

**06.00 a.m.**

**Normal POV**

_Wake up girls! Come on! Hurry up! Wake up girls!_

Alarm HP berbunyi di kamar seorang gadis cantik yang sedang terlelap. Dia bangun sambil menggerutu mematikan alarm HP-nya. '_Lama-lama kubanting kamu, HP sialan!' _Gerutunya dalam hati. Dia pun melirik jam di HP _Samsung Champ_-nya(sekalian author promosi HP nihh!-o^). Gadis itu beranjak dari ranjang( ranjau? Bukan! Makanya perhatiin!*plak*)-nya yang empuk. Dia berjalan malas sambil menyambar handuknya.

_Currr…._

Air yang mengalir dari _shower_ kamar mandi mereda setelah dimatikan oleh pemiliknya(ya lah non). Keluar dari kamar mandi, gadis ini memakai seragam SMU tempatnya bersekolah, SMU Kyoshin. Terletak di Deimon('tul gak sih?), Jepang. Setelah itu, gadis ini menyikat rambut _orange_ panjangnya, lalu berdandan sebentar. Sudah merasa puas, gadis ini menyambar tas lalu memasukan HP-nya ke tasnya itu. Sambil berlari kecil, gadis ini(kok perasaan gadis terus ya?) turun ke lantai 1 rumahnya yang luas sama dengan panjang kali lebar(author lagi baik mau ngasih tau rumus matematika!*plak*).

"_Ohaiyo minna-san_!"Sapa gadis itu.

"_Ohaiyo_ Maki, Nagi sudah menyiapkanmu _cake_ keju hangat dan susu hangat,"sapa Nyonya Shibuya Mari, ibu dari Shibuya Maki. Beliau sedang memasukan buku desain, kotak pensil yang isinya pensil, penghapus, rautan, peng-(author dibekep readers), dan beberapa kertas desain ke dalam tasnya. Beliau bekerja sebagai _designer go international_ ternama.

"_Kaa-san_ enggak sarapan?"Tanya Maki sang gadis yang author sebut-sebut tadi.

"Aku sudah sarapan tadi,"balas Mari. "Kazu, ayo kita berangkat!"

"Ya sebentar Mari,"jawab yang dipanggil sambil berjalan dan memegang tas koper yang isinya kertas-kertas(kosong? Bukan!) rancangan dan skenario film. Ya, itu Shibuya Kazu, ayah Maki sekaligus suami Mari. Beliau bekerja sebagai sutradara _go international_ yang _professional. _"Ah, di situ kau rupanya anak ayah yang cantik, _ohaiyo _Maki_-chan!"_

"Ahaha, _matta nee Tou-san_! Masa' sih?"Ujar Maki sambil tersenyum. Ayah kesayangannya menghampirinya dan mengacak rambut Maki.

"Lihat kamu, _Maki-chan_. Banyak laki-laki yang mengincarmu tapi sayangnya kamu enggak mau! Haha! Belajar yang benar ya di sekolah! Aku pergi dulu!"Ujar Kazu sambil berjalan ke arah garasi mobil.

"Iya _Tou-san_! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"Maki pun merengut kesal. "Satu lagi, aku menolak anak laki-laki itu karena aku gak suka sama mereka!" Dia menghabiskan makannya yang tinggal seperempatnya. "Nagi, tolong bawa ini ke dapur,"

Nagi, _maid _di kediaman Shibuya mengiyakan."Nona mau saya panggilkan Rikk(author habis ide buat ngasih nama*plak*) untuk menyiapkan mobil?"

"Ya, panggilkan,"jawab Maki sekenanya. Dia berjalan ke teras depan rumah sambil merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan habis diacak-acak ayahnya yang suka acak-acak rambutnya(ga jelas dehhh ni author). 1 menit(author detail bgt sampe ngeselin readers) kemudian, Rikk –supir pribadi keluarga Shibuya– sudah siap dengan mobil BMW hitam keluarga Shibuya.

"Ayo masuk, nona,"ujar Rikk ramah sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Iya,"jawab Maki SPJ, Singkat Padat Jelas.

**Kyoshin High School**

**07.55**

**Maki POV**

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam(masa' keluar sih?) SMU Kyoshin. Koridor ini penuh dengan murid-murid yang mengobrol, berjalan, dan...(readers tau sendiri keadaan sekolah sebelum masuk kaya gimana? -o-)

"_Ohaiyo_ Maki_-chan_!"Sapa seseorang yang suaranya aja aku sudah kenal dengan riang.

"Ahh! _Matta nee_ Otohime_-chan_!"Sapaku balik. "Tapi jangan mengagetkanku dong!"

"Hhaa _gomenasai_!"kata sahabatku ini sambil nyengir kuda. _Kawaii_! Ingin kucubit pipi gadis ini! _Trouble…Trouble…Trouble!_(author ke-ingetan lagu Hoot SNSD, bagian nyanyian yang tadi itu members SNSD pada kaya narik panahan!)

#lupakan

#back to the story!

Gak apa-apa.."jawabku pura-pura cuek.

Kami menaiki lift menuju lantai 3 sekolahku. Setelah lift terbuka, kami berjalan agak cepat ke kelas kami. Malas lama-lama jalan en 5 menit lagi bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama dimulai! Tapi kenapa masih ada anak-anak yang berkeliaran? Karena jika bel sudah bunyi mereka meminjam kecepatan kaki sang Eyeshield 21 (wuihhh! Keren bgt) !

"_Ohaiyo minna_!"Sapa kami berdua agak-agak kompak dikit(kurang kerjaan, author gila!) pada penghuni kelas 11-1. Semuanya pun membalas sapaan agak-agak kompak dikit(heh? Author gila) kami.

Aku dan Otohime satu kelas tapi sayangnya beda bangku. Dia duduk di barisan ke-3 dari depan dan aku barisan ke-2 dari depan. Kami berpisah(halaahh) menuju bangku masing-masing. Aku pun duduk di bangkuku yang bersebelahan dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Kakei Shun. Kulihat dia sudah ada di bangkunya sedang membaca buku pelajaran Biologi –dengan tampang seriusnya seperti biasa–.

"_Ohaiyo_ Kakei-_kun_"sapaku pada laki-laki disebelahku.

"_Matta nee_,"balasnya singkat.

Aku mengambil kotak pensilku lalu mengambil bolpoin. Tanpa sengaja, bolpoin ini lepas dari peganganku dengan menyebalkannya. Aku mengambil bolpoin ini dan seketika itu juga Kakei sedang mengambilkan bolpoinku yang jatuh. Tangan kami bersentuhan dan…

_Bzzzttt….!_

Aku melepaskan peganganku dan Kakei memberiku bolpoin yang jatuh tadi. Aku melepaskan peganganku karena ada sengatan listrik dari tangan Kakei dan begitu pula Kakei! Dia terlihat kaget saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tanganku. 

_Ah.. listen boy, my first love story…._

"A..arigatou…Kakei…-kun"ujarku dengan gugup?

"Douitta.."jawabnya.

_My angel, and my girl, my sunshine.._

Aku merasa pipiku panas. Mungkin aku _blushing_, eh? _Blushing_? Kenapa aku jadi begini? Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar-debar jika berada di sebelahnya? Oouucchh….. apa mungkin?

_Oh! Oh! Let's go!_

_Ngapain aku pikirin dia? Tapi gak bisa ga pikirin dia! Mana dia di sebelah aku lagi! Bodoh! Apa memang bener aku….? Ah tidak mungkin!_

**~To Be Continue~**

**A/N:**

~Walahh… baru pertama kali bikin fic kaya gini(maksud lo?)… gaje-kah? Aneh-kah? OOC-kah? Hanya readers yg tau.

#sok puitis

Silakan yang mau ngasih review, masukan, saran, diterima! Asal jangan flame! Saia tdk menerima flame!

#tersedia di fic yang memperbolehkan flame*plak! gedubrak! prang!*

Review ya? Review ya? Harus! Ikutin petunjuk ini! YA-HA!

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Love For You Starts

~Hha! Fic lanjutan chappie 1! Trims berat buat **Nicha Youichi**, **RenDhi Hayato Araide **,** undine-yaha **,sama** Yukari Hyuu-Kei** yang udah review di chap sebelumnya! Saia udah bales lewat PM. Terus yang ga login:

**:**

Ini udah update~!^^

Hha! Sama, saia juga suka cari-cari fic baru!^^

Alurnya kecepetan? Oke, akan saia perbaiki lagi!^^

Nah, di chappie ini, Cuma dikit kok, author notenya, saia udah kurangi!^^

Hha! Senasib sama saia, saia pengen imut kaya mereka juga! Yang ngeselinnya, temen aku imutnya sama tuh! *curcol*

Trims berat udah mau ripiew fic GJ saia!^^

Tanpa banyak omong, _check it out!_

_Ngapain aku pikirin dia? Tapi gak bisa ga pikirin dia! Mana dia di sebelah aku lagi! Bodoh! Apa memang bener aku….? Ah tidak mungkin!_

**My First Love Story**

**Chapter 2: Love For You Starts**

**Disclaimer: Not Me!**

**Story by: Miss Jessica D'Lewis**

**Genre: Romance & Humor**

**Pair: KakeiMaki**

**Song Lyric: Gee by SNSD**

**Summary:**

_**Kenapa setelah tanganku bersentuhan dengan **_

_**dia aku jadi begini? Hei Maki Sadarlah! **_

_**Kamu enggak jatuh cinta sama**_

_**dia 'kan? Arrgghh menyebalkan! Gara-gara dia**_

_**aku begini! Dasarrrrrrr!/KakeiMaki!**_

_**RnR please!**_

**Warning(s)!: OOC(moga ga terlalu), typo(jaga2), Aneh, gaje, abal-abalan, CCD akut, bahasa tidak baku di dialognya, humor garing, alur kecepetan, bikin stress, bagi anak di bawah umur 12 harap dibimbing ortu alias BO, siapin nyali **

**yg kuat buat baca fic ini, hati-hati bacanya jika**

**enggak pengen pingsan tengah jalan(?), dll, dsb, dst, dkk, etc**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**~Happy Reading!~**

**.**

**Kyoshin High School**

**14.00 p.m.**

**Maki POV**

_Kring Kring…!_

Bel pulang berbunyi. Itu yang dari tadi anak-anak di sini nantikan! Kalau kalian lihat apa yang terjadi, mereka sudah hampir seperdua mati meninggal kebosanan gara-gara bosen pelajaran ini bikin bosen! -,-

Haahhh….. yang tadi aku sudah gak pikirin lagi! Lupakan! Sepertinya, Kakei-_kun_ juga sudah lupa. Hufftt syukurlah….!

"_Doorr_! Maki-_chan_! Ayo kita ke _clubhouse_!"Seru seseorang yang tak lain tak salah Otohime-chan. Mengagetkan saja kerjaannya!

"Kyaa! Ya ya Otohime-_chan_! tapi bisa gak kamu gak mengagetkan aku terus? Kagetkan pacar kamu saja!" Candaku pada _cheerleader_ ini. Hoho..! lagi-lagi aku dapat pemandangan sahabatku ini _blushing_! Sepertinya aku sukses membuatnya malu! Hha!

Kami pun berjalan ke arah _clubhouse_ tim _amefuto_ Kyoshin. Oh iya, aku adalah seorang manajer tim _amefuto_ Kyoshin, sedangkan Otohime-_chan_ adalah _cheerleader_ Kyoshin yang lincah. Tim kami ini bernama Kyoshin Poseidon.

"_Konichiwa minna-san_,"sapaku dan Otohime-_chan_ begitu masuk ke kel.. eh salah, _clubhouse I mean! _Semuanya membalas sapaan kami berdua.

_Deg!_

Aku melotot dan kaget tentunya. Bagaimana bisa? Karena bodohnya aku, sampai-sampai pemuda yang ada di sebelah bangkuku yang tak lain seorang Kakei Shun itu memang anggota Kyoshin Poseidon! Dan aku lupa itu!

_Deg.. deg_

Kurasa pipiku mulai memanas. Kulihat dia sedang menatap mataku. _Oh no.._

_Deg.. deg.._

Perasaan itu muncul juga…. Dan..

Mulai deh …..

Aku benar-benar gak bisa tahan lagi karena pipiku ini makin panas! Dan aku tahu aku _blushing_, dan lebih gawatnya aku takut diperhatikan oleh yang lain apalagi Otohime-_chan_. Oh, tidak!

Beruntungnya aku, karena Kobanzame-_kun_ mengatakan "kapan kita mulai latihan?". Setelah, ehem.. Kakei-_kun_ menjawab "sekarang", tentunya anggota klub ini bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Aku dan Otohime-_chan_, ah maksudku aku sendiri –karena Otohime-_chan_ sedang ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti seragamnya menjadi kostum _cheerleader_– memberi jalan. Dan tahukah? _Linebacker_ klub ini, seorang pemuda bermata _dark blue_ itu tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahuku. Memang biasa tapi berkesan gimana gitu dan sukses membuatku _blushing_ lagi.

"_Gomen_,"ujarnya singkat. Uh, itu saja sudah membuatku berdebar-debar dan _blushing_ lagi. Kulihat dia berjalan dengan menuju lapangan amefuto sekolah. Punggungnya yang bernomor punggung 41.. ah sungguh.. eh?

_Don't you know boy? You are so handsome! When you walk past me, my heart skips a beat…!_

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

"Maki-_chan_! sekarang giliran kamu yang ganti pakaian!"Seru Otohime-_chan_ dari belakangku. Kulirik dia, dia sudah memakai kostum _cheerleader_-nya.

"Iya iya…..! nanti aku menyusul ke lapangan!"Jawabku sambil mengambil bajuku yang ada di lokerku**[1]**. Lalu aku masuk ke ruang ganti dan mengganti seragamku dengan kaus putih polos bergaris biru di lengan dan celana _training_ biru. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaianku, aku menyambar papan jalan berisi data anggota Kyoshin Poseidon dan _stopwach_. Lalu berlari keluar _clubhouse_.

**Clubhouse**

**15.30 p.m.**

**Maki POV**

"Besok kita latihan lagi di lapangan tapi berbeda jam karena anak kelas 12 ada pelajaran tambahan, jadi besok latihan jam…."Kobanzame-_kun_ yang sedang menjelaskan agenda latihan besok sedang berpikir sesuatu yang menurutku sangat sepele.

"3 sore…"sambung Ohira dan Onishi-_kun_ bersamaan.

"Nah itu yang mau aku katakan"! Ujar Kobanzame_-kun_. Kebiasaan Kobanzame-_kun _dari lahir mungkin? Itu menurutku. "Ahh.. Kakei, betul kan?"

Dan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Uhh… wajah Kakei-_kun_!_ Kuru_!

Eh, apa yang kukatakan tadi?

"Besok latihan pukul 15.00," Kakei-_kun_ angkat bicara.

"Ya!"sahut yang lain.

Yang lain bubar dari rapat bentaran di _clubhouse_ Kyoshin Poseidon setelah mengganti seragam amefuto dengan seragam sekolahnya. Hanya tersisa beberapa orang yaitu aku, Kakei-_kun_, dan Otohime_-chan_.

"Maki_-chan_, Kakei-_kun,_ aku pulang duluan ya! _Sayonara_!"pamit Otohime-_chan_ sambil berlari keluar _clubhouse_ dan tentunya sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah. Begitu pula aku dan Kakei-_kun_.

"Shibuya-_san_, ini rekaman pertandingan Nagaki Leaf**[2]** melawan Yagizawa Light**[3]**.Pertandingan selanjutnya tim kita melawan Yagizawa Light. Tugasmu menganalisa rekaman tim Yagizawa, buat statistik masing-masing anggota, dan edit rekaman ini, mengerti?"perintah Kakei-_kun_ sambil menyerahkan _handycam-_nya padaku. Aku mengangguk mengerti sambil err… _blushing_ lagi! Ah sial! Aku benci _blushing_ di depan orang yang sedang serius!

Kami berdua mengemas barang milik sendiri, lalu keluar _clubhouse_ dan Kakei-_ kun_ mengunci pintu _clubhouse_. Kami berdua berjalan bareng, lalu aku dan Kakei-_kun_ ke lapangan parkir sekolah yang luas. Saat sedang berjalan, kulihat Kakei-_kun_ berjalan cepat ke arah Mizumachi-_kun_, yang kusebut-sebut sebagai pacar Otohime-_chan_. aku berhenti sejenak, memandangi Kakei-_kun._ Aku mulai _blushing_ lagi. Kulihat dia berpisah dengan Mizumachi-_kun._ Dan oh tidak! Dia... akan berbalik dan menghadapku.. Lagi! Oh jangan! Tapi….

_Set!_

Yaah terlanjur…

Mata _emerald-_ku bertatapan dengan mata _dark blue-_nya. Aku yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan hanya tersenyum manis padanya. Kulihat dia balas tersenyum walaupun kecil. Lalu dia berjalan lagi ke arah gerbang sekolah setelah tersenyum padaku. Ah.. Kakei-_kun_…. Eh? Apalagi yang aku pikirkan?

_Oh I feel so embarrassed when I look right at you…!_

_You just smile and walk right on past…!_

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

Aku yang sedang tersenyum senang dan _blushing _segera berjalan ke mobil BMW hitamku yang dikendarai oleh Rikk.

"Pulang sekarang, Nona?"Tanya Rikk. Aku hanya mengangguk. Mengerti apa yang kumaksud, Rikk menyalakan mobil dan mengemudikan mobil ini. Aku yang duduk di belakang melamun. Pikiranku melayang kepada Kakei_-kun._ Hahhh…aku menghela nafas. Lalu, aku tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati. _Oh _Kami-sama_, Kakei-_kun _keren sekali! Ya, aku memang jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh cinta kepadamu, Kakei-_kun_….!_

**~To Be Continue~**

**A/N:**

~Yaahhh! Bersambung juga ni fic! Gajekah? OOC kah? Ada typo-kah? Garing-kah? Selalu!

Btw,

**[1]:** di fic ini, ceritanya cheerleader en manajer punya loker juga! Ato emg bener2 ada? Tau ah gelap

**[2]: **nama ngarang en gaje

**[3]: **namanya juga ngarang!

Okeee, silahkan yang mw ngasih masukan, kritik, saran…!

Don porget! Ai donot aksep eni plem!(Don't forget! I don't accept any flame!)

Kalo review? Harus! Kewajiban readers di sini!*diinjek readers*

Klik di sini ya….!

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Author Alert(s)!**

**Mizumachi hanya akan muncul sebentar d fic ini! Jadi mohon maaf bagi penggemar Mizumachi! Insyaallah fic ini ada 4-6 chapter ato kurang dari 4 chapter lah. Di akhir chapter Maki en Kakei bakal ngungkapin perasaan masing2! (Author Alerts GJ)**


	3. True Feeling in Maki Side!

~Hello readers yang udah mau nungguin fic saia! Long time no see…!*plak* Setelah HIATUS berbulan-bulan untuk fic ini, saia kembali! Gomen bagi readers sekalian yang udah lama nunggu…-_-

Sekarang, berbasa-basi dulu yaa! Balesan ripiew untuk chappie 2:

**Yukari Hyuu-Kei:**

Gak papa koq, Yuka-_san_, ini juga baru update! ^ ^

.

B..bagus? Fic abal ini dibilang bagus? *gubrak*

.

Eehh… gomen gak bisa kilat! WB nihh… *plak*

.

Ghamsahabnidaaa buat ripiew-nya ^ ^ d

**undine-yaha:**

Sama, saia juga bakal pingsan #bah

.

Kerasa? Berarti udah nyampe ya? Akhirnyaaa…-_- d

.

Ghamsahabnida buat ripiew-nya _nee_! ^ ^ d

**RenDhi Okiya Subaru:**

A..aaa? kurang panjang ya? O_o

Erhh gomen, saia gak bisa panjang2! Idenya gak muncul, jadi gak bisa panjang…. Gomennn… tapi diusahain chappie ini lebih panjang, ^ ^d Saia juga gak bisa update cepet! Kena WB, ide mentok, dan kawan2(?).

.

Ghamsahabnida buat ripiewnya! *nunduk2*

**Shuzuki Honoda:**

*tutup telinga* *dimutilasi*

.

Maki emang curang, author yang nulis ajja gak boleh pinjem HP-nya, numpang nginep di rumahnya, numpang BMW-nya, sama minta Kakei-nya!*diinjek, dimutilasi, dilempar ke laut sama Maki*

.

Iyya kah? Padahal fic saia abal semua… -A-

.

Iyya dong, pasti bakal dilanjut! KakeiMaki gitu! Kalau YamaKarin gak bakal saia lanjutin! Karena ada KARIN-nya! Muahahaha! #apa sih

.

Terima kasih atas pidatonya dan wa'alaikumsalam

**RARAAA YOURE BFF:**

*tutup telinga* WOY, KAMU MEMBOCORKAN NAMAKU! *tutup mulut Rara*

.

Iyya kah? Berarti syukur..*plak*

.

Ini lanjutannya bung! Mau nunggu? Seabad lagi ajja! *plak* #contoh author telmi

Ghamsahabnida mau ripiew! Gomawo Sunshine!

**ai haibara p:**

Iya apeee? Karena saia HIATUS dulu, jadi nggak dilanjutttt non….*gubrak*

.

Sekelas? Nyeh, itu urusan guru…. -v-

.

Yoiii saia UPDATE….

.

Ghamsahabnida udah ripiew –lagi–…..!

Oke, ini chapter 3 sebenernya spesial buat Yukari Hyuu-Kei yang ulang tahun! Udah lama banget, hampir sebulan malah…TT^TT. Maaf kadonya telat Yuka-_san_!

Oke deh, mual egh? Maksudnya mulai ajja ya sekarang? Silakan dinikmati!

**.**

**.**

_Pikiranku melayang kepada Kakei-kun. Hahhh…aku menghela nafas. Lalu, aku tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati._ _Oh _Kami-sama_, Kakei-_kun _keren sekali! Ya, aku memang jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh cinta kepadamu, Kakei-_kun_….!_

* * *

**My First Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Not Me! **

**But OC is mine!(In this chappie only!)**

**Story by: Yunna Michi**

**Written by: Yunna Michi**

**Genre: Romance & Humor**

**Pair: KakeiMaki**

**Song Lyric: Gee by SNSD**

**Summary:**

_**Kenapa setelah tanganku bersentuhan dengan dia, aku jadi begini? Hei Maki Sadarlah! Kamu enggak jatuh cinta sama dia 'kan? Arrgghh menyebalkan! Gara-gara dia aku begini! Dasarrrrrrr!/ KakeiMaki! RnR please!**_

**Warning(s)!: OOC(moga ga terlalu), OC(di chappie ini ajja), typo(jaga2), Aneh, gaje, abal-abalan, CCD(300?) akut, bahasa tidak baku di dialognya, humor garing, alur kecepetan, bikin stress, bagi anak di bawah umur 12 harap dibimbing ortu alias BO, siapin nyali yg kuat buat baca fic ini, hati-hati bacanya jika**

**enggak pengen pingsan tengah jalan(?), dll, dsb, dst, dkk, etc**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**~Happy Reading!~**

* * *

**Kyoshin High School**

**07.30 a.m.**

**Maki POV**

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku pergi ke sekolah. Tapi ada yang berbeda, aku kayak pengen bertemu sama Kakei-_kun_ terus! Ah mungkin itu tanda orang yang jatuh cinta di buku yang aku baca kemarin(?)**[1]**.

Aku berjalan terus ke kelasku, kelas 11-1. Aku heran, kenapa gak ada Otohime-_chan_ lagi? Biasanya dia suka mengagetkanku. Kemana anak itu?

Dari pada pikirin Otohime-_chan_, aku mempercepat langkah kakiku biar cepat sampai di kelas. Kenapa? Aku pengen ketemu Kakei lagi. Itu yang ada dipikiranku dari tadi.

"_Ohaiyou minna,"_ sapaku pada seluruh penghuni kelas 11-1.

"_Ohaiyou mo," _sapa mereka balik .

Aku berjalan ke arah mejaku. Seperti biasa sudah ada Kakei-_kun _di sana. Uhmm… kusapa nggak ya? Aku malu dan euhh! _Blushing_ yang kubenci datang lagi!

_What do I do? (What on earth do I do?)_

_My heart trembles (At the sight of you)_

"_O.. Ohaiyou_.. K..Kakei_-kun_.." sapaku gelagapan. Malu sih!

"_Ohaiyou mo_," balasnya dan menatapku sebentar sambil tersenyum kecil.

_(Just your one smile) It pulls me right up and puts me on the_

_Highest cloud_

Aku pun duduk di bangkuku menunggu bel berbunyi.

'_Semoga gak ada kejadian kayak kemarin lagi," _ujarku dalam hati.

_Kriingg!_

Bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai. Fumika-_sensei_ masuk ke kelas untuk memulai pelajaran aljabar. Uhmmm… kenapa harus pelajaran ini? Banyak catat nih!

Aku mengambil buku catatan dan tempat pensilku. Setelah mengambil bolpoin, aku mulai mencatat apa yang dijelaskan Fumika-_sensei_. Huftt….. bosannya! Pelajarannya ngeselin lagi! Uuuhhh…. Aku melihat sekeliling, ada yang serius mencatat, bosan, pura-pura mencatat, de-el-el. Huuufftt…

Aku pun melirik Kakei-_kun_. Dia tampak serius mencatat. Iya seperti biasanya dia. Selalu serius dan gak bisa diajak bercanda. Apalagi soal _amefuto_. Kalau pinjam kata-kata Mizumachi-_kun, _ Kakei-_kun_ terlalu serius! Tapi, gak tau aku kerasukan apa, aku terus perhatiin dia. Sekali-kali melirik Fumika-_sensei_ yang menulis berbagai macam rumus yang bikin stress. Aku melirik Kakei-_kun_ diam-diam biar dia gak curiga. Aku terus perhatiin dia sampai pelajaran aljabar selesai.

"Anak-anak, minggu depan ulangan aljabar tentang apa yang _sensei_ jelaskan!" Ujar Fumika-_sensei_ sambil keluar kelas.

Apa tadi? _WTF_** [2]**? Aku gak perhatiin Fumika-_sensei_! Duh, gimana ini? Itu.. gara-gara aku perhatiin Kakei-_kun _ terus? Uuuhh! Bisa gak aku gak mikirin dia semenit aja? Gara-gara pikirin dia, aku gak perhatiin Fumika-_sensei_ barang 10 menit aja!

_I guess I'm just a fool_

_With only my eyes for you_

_Babo!_

_Oh, what else can I do?_

Aku dengan malasnya berjalan ke arah pintu kelas. Saat ini adalah waktunya istirahat! Ngapain di kelas? nunggu sampai lumutan? Emang aku batu?

"DORR! MAKI-CHAANN!"

"WAAA!"

Aku melonjak kaget. Jyyaa Otohime-_chan_? Kok dia bisa di sini? Bukannya dia nggak masuk ya? Dari tadi aku liatin pintu kelas dia gak datang sampai pelajaran Fumika _sensei_?

"Ngg.. Otohime-_chan_, kok kamu bisa ada di sini? Dari tadi aku gak liat kamu lho pas di kelas!"

"Haah?" Mulut Otohime-_chan_ menganga. Imutnya! "Masa' kamu gak liat aku sih? Sejak kamu datang ke sekolah, aku ada di sebelah kamu! Aku gak ngagetkan kamu lagi karena takut kamu marah! Hellooo…? Maki-_chan_? Kamu mikirin siapa sih? Kamu kayak anggap aku _invisible_!"

"Astaga! Jadi kamu udah ada pas aku baru datang ke sekolah? Ya ampun, aku gak sadar lho! Nggak, aku nggak mikirin apa-apa. Cuma…"

"Cuma apa Maki-_chan_?" Tanya (baca: potong) Otohime-_chan_ penuh selidik.

"Cuma mikirin pelajaran!" jawabku ngeles.

Ya ampun! Jadi dari tadi ada Otohime-_chan_? Aku gak sadar sama sekali! Sekarang, aku menyalahkanmu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya KAKEI! Kamu menyebalkan! Gara-gara kamu, aku gak perhatiin pelajaran, terus gak sadar keberadaan orang lain yang dekat denganku!

_Tell me stop thinking about you_

_Baby No No No No No!_

"Oooh… kalau gitu, kita ke kantin yuk!" Ajak Otohime-_chan_ sambil menarik lenganku. Aku hanya bisa menurut. Tapi dalam hati aku lagi menyumpah-nyumpahi Kakei karena tangannya itu! Woy Kakei! Apa-apaan kamu ya! Awas aja ya! Kutendang kamu ke Amerika, biar gak ada di sini lagi!

* * *

**Kyoshin's Clubhouse**

**14.00 p.m.**

**Maki POV**

Jyaa! Kerja lagi deh, jadi manajer di klub ini! Oke… aku harus ganti baju dulu deh! Otohime-_chan_ belum datang, di sini cuma ada aku, Kobanzame-_kun_, dan eghh… Kakei-_kun_! Kenapa sih aku mau-maunya jadi manajer di sini? Keluar, gak boleh, tunggu naik kelas jadi anak kelas 3! Aahh.. harus mengorek tanah kalau gini.

Selesai ganti baju di toilet cewek, aku pun dipanggil oleh Kobanzame-_kun_. Ngg?

"Shibuya-_san_, rekaman video pertandingan yang diberi Kakei udah diteliti?" Tanyanya. Fuuh.. untungnya udah!

"Udah kok, nih," aku pun mengambil _handycam_ yang diberikan Kakei-_kun_ kepada Kobanzame-_kun_.

"Nah.. manajer yang bisa diandalkan!" pujinya atau sindir nih? Jadi _bad mood_ buat jawab. Secara, aku orangnya gampang kesinggung. Hehehe…

Lama-lama, anggota _amefuto_ yang lainnya pun mulai datang. Otohime-_chan_ juga udah datang, eh? Bareng Mizumachi-_kun_? Fufufu.. lihat, pipi Otohime-_chan_! Dia _blushing_!

"Ayo mulai latihan," ujar Kakei-_kun_ dingin. Semua pun mengangguk. Mereka pun keluar ruangan ini, termasuk aku sama Otohime-_chan_ –yang lengkap dengan kostum _cheer_-nya.

Mereka pun mulai latihan. Selama latihan, aku hanya diam memandangi satu orang. Kakei-_kun_, ya, dia orangnya. Pemuda jangkung dengan tinggi 2.020 dm alias 202 cm. Menarik, keren,

Tampan.

_Tell me who can take_

_Their eyes of you Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh!_

Kalau aku lihat kamu, aku jadi mau di sebelahmu, di dekatmu, menggenggam tanganmu, dan apalah sejenisnya! Oh _God_, kenapa bisa-bisanya menciptakan makhluk sesempurna itu? Makhluk tampan yang membuatku gila!

_My eyes look at you, my body trembles_

_Gee, gee, gee, gee, gee!_

_Okay, fine!_ Selama ini, aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Aku nggak ngaku aku suka-cinta kepadamu! Aku nggak bersyukur bisa merasakan cinta. Sekarang, aku nyerah! Kutegaskan pada kalian, AKU MENYUKAI KAKEI-_KUN_!

_It's your eyes that (oh yeah) _

_Make me love you, oh yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_BRUK!_

Suara orang yang jatuh! Aku yang nggak _mudeng_ sama keadaan sekitar gara-gara melamun menengok kiri-kanan atas-bawah(?) depan-belakang(?). Owh… yang jatuh… KAKEI-_KUN_? Kok bisaaaa…?

"Nhaa~ Kakei jatuh! Ranting yang kulempar sembarang bisa ngebuat Kakei jatuh! Nhaa~,"

Gubrak! Ternyata ulah Mizumachi-_kun_ toohh…. -o-

"Tch, Mizu…,"

Tapi, orang jatuh harus ditolong, 'kan? Apalagi ini, KAKEI! Jyaahh… aku teriak-teriak Kakei-_kun_ lagi…. - -"

"Nuu… Kakei senpai jatuh!"

"Diam kau! Aku yang akan menolongnya, tau! Dari pada kamu cuma bisa nangis!"

Mulai tuh, O pangkat 2 (oksigen?) berantem lagi. Nggak mau ambil pusing, aku pun berlari ke arahnya membawa kotak PPPK, Pertolongan Pertama Pada Kecelakaan! ( A/N: udah tau bu guyyuuuu….-u-). Kakei-_kun_ yang udah berdiri duluan menolaknya. Tapi, aku memaksanya! Hey, jatuh itu 'kan sakit! Kalau jatuh di kasur, nggak!

"Nggak usah, Shibuya-_san_," tolaknya dingin. Aku jadi sedikit frustasi. Hello? Dasar laki-laki, maksa diri sendiri demi tujuan!

"E~eh! Kalau infeksi gimana? Harus diobati dulu, tau! Ayo, ke _bench_ dulu!" Aku pun menarik tangan Kakei-_kun_ yang kekar. Ia pun menurut juga. Setelah sampai di _bench_, aku mengobati tulang keringnya yang luka. Lukanya nggak dalam sih, tapi tetap harus diobati, dong!

Aku pun membersihkan lukanya dulu pakai kapas yang udah aku siram dikit pakai air minum. Setelah itu, aku mengobati luka di kaki Kakei-_kun_ menggunakan obat merah yang kutuang dikit ke kapas lagi. Setelah itu, aku meniup sedikit lukanya. Ehem.. untuk bagian ini, aku jadi _blushing_. Lalu, kuplester aja lukanya.

"Nah, udah selesai, Kakei-_kun_! Sekarang kamu boleh latihan lagi!" Kakei-_kun_ pun bangkit dari _bench_ dan berdiri, dong!

"_Arigatou, _Shibuya-_san_," ujar Kakei-_kun_ dingin dan setelah itu berlari dan melanjutkan latihannya.

"_Douittashimashite, _Kakei-_kun_!" ujarku sambil tersenyum riang. Hufftt… jadi senang gini, setelah mengobati Kakei-_kun_. Bukannya aku senang orang lain menderita, ya! Tapi, bisa di dekat Kakei enak banget. _I'll be owned_, aku merasa terhormat!

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

**[1]: **Buku apaan tuh? Nggak jelas *dihajarMaki*

**[2]: **WATDEPAK kamu bilang itu...? lupa diri

**A/N:**

Fuaahhh…. Selesai juga neeh! Puas(a) nggak? Nggak puas, nggak dilanjut ah! #nahlho?

OOC nggak? Ngena feel-nya nggak? *antusias*

SPOILER:

Eh, chapter depan, khusus POV-nya Kakei, sang pangeran biru kita semua lohh….! #apasih

Sebelum penutupan chappie 3, saia minta ripiew-nya dong(ho)! *ditabokaihaibara*. Ripiew yak? Reviewww!

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	4. True Feeling in Kakei Side!

Holaaa holaaa holaaaa! Saia kembali lagi… Kali ini dengan chappie 4! #barusegituajaseneng #dor

Balesan ripiew chappie 3:

**Yukari Hyuu-Kei:**

Janji? YukaNee berjanji? Janji apa? Janji nonton? #plak

Abaikan. Wah, terharu deh, jadi yang pertama meripiew chap 3… #haguhagu

Bagus? OwO Ghamsahabnida! *nunduk-nunduk* Syukur deh… *ngelusdada* O.O untuk itu, saia ditabok temen saia bernama (samara) Ai Haibara. Dia juga ripiew, bisa diliat, di paling atas… *nunjukkeatas*

Oh, saia juga. Makanya saia buat ini fict. Andai bisa jadi Maki… Aaa… nggak deng, jadi Mamo boleh deh… #anakplinplan Nggak apa-apa, bagi saia mau curcol atau tidak tetep diterima! Silakan juga bagi reader atau author lain…. *promosi* #dibuang (bilang mau dibaca fict-nya..-w-)

Ah, ya, ini udah apdet, tapi tidak secepat Sena… TwT

Geomto jusyeoseo gamsahabnida!

**undine-yaha:**

ehehehe…

Yup, betul. Undine-Nee bisa tebak sendiri ^/^! Ngena? Feel-nya ngena? Oh, gomawo….! *nunduk-nunduk*

Ini apdet, tapi kelamaan yak? Oh ya, gomen, telat ngucapin selamat udah lulus yah? Nilainya tinggi katanya, wah, selamat! ^^d

Chap ini Kakei POV, betul-betul-betul. Jangan heran kalo ada yang berubah dr gaya penulisan! Kalo udah POV Maki, berubah lagi~ #spoilernyabocordeh

Geomto jusyeoseo gamsahabnida!

**Portgas D. Inuzuka ChaYouichi:**

Keren? Lebih baik 'n'-nya diilangin, biar lebih pas! #ohlomiskintoh

Gomen sangat, nggak apdet secepet Sena! Tapi udah apdet sih…

Nggak telat! Itu termasuk cepet banget loh! ^,^

Gomen! Dikarenakan tahun terakhir di sekolah saia, saia jadi lebih fokus ke belajar(?)! Gomen selalu telat apdet…! *tereak dari Eiffel*

Geomto jusyeoseo gamsahabnida!

**Shuzuki Honoda:**

Iyah, special Kakei POV! *tebar confetti* Iyah, nih lanjutannya ^^

Geomto jusyeoseo gamsahabnida!

**ai haibara:**

Biarin ah, sekarang DongHae yah! *nyeret Donghae ke rumah* Iyah, saia tau dikau tetap menunggu… *dramanya mulai lagi* #darderdor

Capek? Tidur ajah, tapi biar nyenyak, baca fict saia dulu! #dibakar

Geomto jusyeoseo gamsahabnida!

Kelar deh, kalau gitu, ini dia! Tatarataratttt…. Chapter 4 My First Love Story!

* * *

"_Tapi, bisa di dekat Kakei enak banget. _I'll be owned_, aku merasa terhormat!"_

_-Shibuya Maki-_

* * *

**My First Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Not Me! **

**Story by: Yunna Michi**

**Written by: Yunna Michi**

**Genre: Romance & Humor**

**Pair: KakeiMaki**

**Song Lyric: Gee by SNSD**

**Summary:**

_**Kenapa setelah tanganku bersentuhan dengan **_

_**dia aku jadi begini? Hei Maki Sadarlah! **_

_**Kamu enggak jatuh cinta sama**_

_**dia 'kan? Arrgghh menyebalkan! Gara-gara dia**_

_**aku begini! Dasarrrrrrr!/KakeiMaki!**_

_**RnR please!**_

**Warning(s)!: OOC(moga ga terlalu), OC(di chappie ini ajja), typo(jaga2), Aneh, gaje, abal-abalan, CCD (300?) akut, bahasa tidak baku di dialognya, humor garing, alur kecepetan, bikin stress, bagi anak di bawah umur 12 harap dibimbing ortu alias BO, siapin nyali **

**yg kuat buat baca fic ini, hati-hati bacanya jika**

**enggak pengen pingsan tengah jalan(?), dll, dsb, dst, dkk, etc**

**Special Chapter! Full Kakei POV!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**~Happy Reading!~**

* * *

**Clubhouse**

**14.30 p.m.**

**Kakei POV**

"Intinya, kita harus bekerja lebih keras dalam latihan, untuk mengalahkan tim Yagami Light, dan maju ke Christmas Bowl, mengerti?" Kataku mengakhiri rapat bentaran setelah selesai latihan siang kami. Semua pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh bubar," ujarku sambil duduk kembali sejenak. Yang lain pun bubar, ruang klub sepi. Yang tersisa hanya aku, dan manajer di sini yang sedang mengepel lantai, Shibuya-_san_.

Aku pun menghela nafas. Sebagai kapten di klub ini, aku harus pulang terakhir. Kewajibanku di sini; membaca ulang dan sedikit meng-_edit_ data yang sudah dikerjakan Shibuya-_san_, kadang menyiapkan beberapa taktik nanti, dan terakhir, mengawasi manajer. Shibuya-_san_ seorang gadis, tidak baik sendirian, apalagi menjelang malam. Aku sendiri, sibuk menyoret-nyoret kertas, menulis data yang sudah diserahkan Shibuya-_san_.

Nggak ada yang berubah, semuanya tetap. Tugas dan kewajibanku, sudah pasti. Aku harus serius, memimpin tim untuk bermain di Christmas Bowl. Apa kalian akan bertanya, apakah aku bosan, dengan kegiatanku dari awal masuk Kyoshin, atau mungkin saat aku SMP?

Seserius apa aku, aku juga tetap manusia. Aku kadang bosan, apalagi dengan anggota yang kadang membuatku kesal. Tapi, entah kenapa, 2 hari ke belakang, aku merasa tidak bosan. Dan mungkin, menyenangkan. Bahkan di rumah, aku jadi tidak sabar sendiri, ke sekolah dan latihan. Aku nggak tau, ada apa, sih?

Aku pun mengingat apa yang terjadi, 2 hari yang lalu. Di pagi hari kemarin lusa(?), seperti biasa, berangkat sekolah, ketemu Mizu, berjalan ke kelas, duduk di bangku, membaca buku biologiku, dan…

Selanjutnya, Shibuya-_san_ datang, dan duduk di sebelahku seperti biasa…

Tunggu, aku ingat! Kejadian itu… saat Shibuya-_san_ mengambil bolpoinnya, dan tanpa apa-apa(?) bolpoin itu jatuh. Saat itu, aku membantunya mengambil bolpoin, bersamaan dengannya yang mau mengambil bolpoinnya juga. Lalu, kami bersentuhan tangan…

Dan seperti ada aliran listrik yang menjalar di tubuhku. Aku nggak tau itu apa, dan aku langsung menjauhkan tanganku dari Shibuya-_san_, dan sepertinya, ia juga begitu.

Tapi, setelah 'listrik' itu menjalar di tubuhku, entah kenapa jadi begitu hangat, jantungku jadi berdebar-debar, dan perasaanku nggak menentu. Apa maksudnya, hanya dengan tanganku yang bersentuhan dengan tangan Shibuya-_san_?

Dan setelah itu, aku merasa ada yang bergerak di hatiku. Kerasukan apa, aku nggak tau. Setiap ada Shibuya_-san_, aku selalu tenang. Semua kegiatan yang 'ada' dia, nggak membosankan. Termasuk latihan _amefuto_. Dan termasuk kejadian tadi, aku yang jatuh ditolong Shibuya-_san_.

"_Nggak usah, Shibuya-_san,"

"_E~eh! Kalau infeksi gimana? Harus diobati dulu, tau! Ayo, ke _bench_ dulu!"_

Orang yang peduli padaku, selain keluargaku, Mizu, Ohira dan Onishi, satu-satunya gadis yang begitu peduli adalah ia, Shibuya-_san_. Dan entah kenapa juga, aku suka saat ia mengobatiku. Obat dan plester hasil 'pekerjaan'-nya yang masih menempel di tulang keringku. 'Bagian' Shibuya-_san_ meniup lukaku, tiupan dari mulutnya menyejukan. Dan kepeduliannya, dari hatinya, juga membuatku tenang…

_Oh so so pretty, your heart is so pretty!_

_I was captured from the first glance!_

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

Aku mengerutkan kening. Bolpoin yang kupegang kugerak-gerakan, seperti kebanyakan orang yang sedang berpikir. Shibuya-_san_, Shibuya-_san_, Shibuya-_san_. Kenapa ia yang selalu ada di pikiranku? Oke, mungkin sekarang 'kamu' yang kusebut, Shibuya Maki. Anggap aku berbicara melalui hati, denganmu, meskipun aku tau kamu nggak akan dengar. Kamu selalu kupikirkan, aku memikirkanmu, tapi aku nggak tau kamu memikirkanku atau nggak. Dan, jika aku memikirkanmu, hatiku jadi menggelitiku. Geli, dan aku jadi merasa malu sendiri.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, Kakei-_kun_?"

Sebuah suara yang belakangan ini aku inginkan, yang aku mau dengar, menegurku.

Eh, tunggu, apa kataku tadi?

"Nggak, aku nggak apa-apa,"

"Ah emm… baiklah… syukurlah,"

Aku melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang selalu kupikirkan belakangan ini. Wajahnya yang tersenyum manis, pipinya yang bersemu merah, dan masih memegang gagang pel-nya. Aku mengulum senyum, senyum yang kecil. Anggaplah, ini senyum balasan, meski tidak seberapa dengan milikmu.

Kami berdua melanjutkan kesibukan masing-masing. Aku yang menyoret-nyoret kertas, masih sibuk di duniaku yang lain. Dunia yang bernama pikiran. Aku masih memikirkanmu, senyum manismu, rambut _orange_-mu, mata _emerald_-mu, kerianganmu, segala hal tentangmu. Aku sendiri bingung, apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Wajarkah? Apa yang akan terjadi?

Aku sebenarnya tau, aku mulai… memperhatikanmu. Dan melihatmu, lebih dari sekedar teman. Tapi, aku bingung, inikah namanya perasaan seorang pemuda yang melihat sisi berbeda dari gadis yang tidak lain temannya? Atau… seorang pemuda yang menyukai seorang gadis?

Jujur, aku nggak peka sama yang namanya perasaan. Yang kutahu dan yang pernah kurasakan, hanya senang, sedih, gembira, kecewa, marah, kesal, bahagia, dan perasaan yang biasa-biasa aja, perasaan yang mendasar. Dan nggak membuatku kebingungan seperti ini?

Perasaan ini wajarkah? Bodoh ya, tapi, aku nggak tau benar-benar, rasa suka terhadap seorang gadis itu seperti apa? Aku butuh seseorang! Seorang teman yang bisa mengerti, perasaan apa ini?

Ah… sudahlah! Aku menyerah! Aku cuma mau mengungkap, cara pandangku terhadapmu berbeda. Itu aja… tapi… aku nggak yakin cuma segitu. Aku memiliki perasaan yang lebih, tapi aku nggak tau apa…

"Shibuya-_san_, kamu sudah selesai?"

"Ah? Ehm… sebentar lagi, Kakei-_kun_! Tinggal simpan pel ini dulu,"

"Oh, kutunggu di luar,"

"Silakan… ehm… _gomen_, Kakei-_kun_,"

"Hmm? Untuk apa?"

"Kamu jadi repot, tiap sore kayak gini, padahal kamu bisa pulang duluan,"

"Nggak apa-apa. Kewajibanku sebagai kapten,"

Perbincanganku dengan Shibuya-_san _pun berakhir. Mungkin sekarang, percakapan dari hati tadi juga sudah berakhir. Aku sudah menyerah, 'kan? Aku cuma bisa menunggu Shibuya-_san_ mengatakan hal sebenarnya, atau kemungkinan _terburuk_ lainnya, ia menyukai yang lain.

Tunggu, tadi, _terburuk_? Apa aku mengharapkan Shibuya-_san_? Tch… aku benci perasaan bingung ini.

Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar _clubhouse_. Aku pun keluar dari sana, tapi, sebelum beberapa langkah, aku mendengar pekikan seorang gadis di dalam.

"Kyaaa…!"

PUK!

"Aww…,"

Aku, dengan kecepatan lariku, segera menangkap tubuh gadis tadi, Shibuya-_san_. Rupanya, tadi ia jatuh terpeleset atau apalah itu. Ia pun mengaduh kecil, dan ia membuka matanya –karena saat memekik, setiap orang akan memejamkan matanya. Kami pun bertatap mata. _Dark blue_ milikku beradu dengan_ emerald_ Shibuya-_san_. Sontak, pipi Shibuya-_san_ memerah dan aku juga merasa pipiku panas. Bagaimana nggak? Jarak kami tinggal 3 cm lagi, nyaris ehm…

Berciuman.

_I can't touch it because it's so hot!_

_I'm engulfed by love's fire!_

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby_

_Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby _

Kami pun mulai tersadar dan bangun secepatnya. Aku yang masih malu sendiri, mencoba untuk menunjukan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Meskipun masih malu di hati.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa, Shibuya-_san_?"

"Ah… aku nggak apa-apa, Kakei-_kun_,"

Kami pun terdiam lagi. Shibuya-_san_ mengambil tasnya dan berjalan bersamaku keluar _clubhouse_. Kami pun berpisah, ia ke mobilnya, aku berjalan sendiri ke gerbang sekolah. Tanpa ada yang mengetahui, kecuali aku dan Tuhan pastinya, aku menatap punggung Shibuya-_san _dari balik bahuku. Aku pun tersenyum dan berbalik.

"Lama-lama, aku sedikit tau, apa nama perasaan itu, Maki…,"

Entah kenapa, aku jadi bergumam nggak jelas. Dan, menyebut nama depan Shibuya-_san_… lancang banget kamu, Shun!

* * *

**Kakei Side (On the Way Kakei's House)**

**15.00 p.m.**

**Kakei POV**

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku cuma melamun. Memikirkannya, Shibuya-_san_. Owh! Bisa nggak aku nggak memikirkannya? Justru karena memikirkannya, perasaan bingung itu ada lagi!

_Jreengg…_

Aku terbelalak. Aku pun mulai _sweatdropped_ sendiri. Aku melihat ke samping kiriku, pemuda 'merah' si pengamen(?) laba-laba(?).

"Fuu~ ritmemu nggak seperti biasa, Kakei. Ada apa?"

"Akaba, ngapain kamu di sini?"

"Fuu~ sekedar jalan-jalan,"

"Tch…,"

"Ritmemu berbeda, Kakei. Ada apa?"

Akaba, pemuda gitar(?) tersebut pun bertanya sambil ikut berjalan menyamai langkahku. Aku cuma menghela nafas.

"Fuu~ cerita aja, siapa tau bisa bantu,"

"Nggak penting, dan kamu nggak akan bisa bantu,"

"Fuu~ ritmemu benar-benar beda. Masalah… cinta, ya?"

Dia bisa tau? Dari mana? Dari ritme, atau apalah itu?

"…"

"Cerita aja,"

"Aku cuma bingung, itu aja,"

"Kurang, aku tau kamu bermasalah sama yang namanya cinta,"

"Kurang apa? Aku hanya bingung, karena manajerku!"

"Kamu keras kepala,"

"Terserah,"

"Fuu~" Akaba pun menggenjreng gitarnya lagi. Aku cuma diam. Aku nggak tau bakal cerita, atau nggak. Kalau cerita, aku tau jawabannya. Kalau nggak, selamanya aku bingung sendiri…

_What do I do? (What is there to do?)_

"Fuu~ kalau dilihat, kamu bingung sama perasaanmu sendiri. Perasaanmu pada manajermu yang berubah, 'kan?"

"Kalau kujawab 'ya', apa urusanmu?"

"Fuu~ tuh, 'kan… Aku tau perasaanmu apa, perasaanmu disebut suka. Ritmenya memang membuat bingung, dan ritme suka akan berkembang kalau ritme sukamu bercampur dengan ritme sayang, menjadi suatu ritme cinta. Kamu mengerti? Berarti, kamu mempunyai ritme suka terhadap manajermu,"

"…"

_Cause I'm shy (Why so shy?)_

Aku tertegun. Suka? Terhadap Shibuya-_san_? Dan… sayang? Aku menyayangi semua anggota Kyoshin. Lalu, ditambah, rasa suka? Bisakah itu disebut 'cinta pada Shibuya-_san_'?

_(No No No No No) I don't know why but every day I long for just you__!_

"Fuu~ kamu masih bingung?"

"Iya, aku masih belum mengerti. Katamu, suka ditambah dengan sayang, akan menghasilkan cinta. Aku menyayangi semua anggota klubku, termasuk manajer_ku_ itu. Lalu, aku suka padanya, apa itu termasuk cinta?"

"Fuu~ tergantung, seberapa besar kamu menyayanginya, melindunginya, mencintainya, dan hal-hal yang lain. Ritmenya memang membingungkan, tapi kalau dua pertanyaan dariku, bagaimana kalau manajermu sedang disandera orang jahat, akankah kamu menolongnya?"

Aku cuma mengangguk. Apa lagi yang mau ditanyakannya?

"Kalau manajermu bahagia dengan pemuda lain, tidak memilihmu, apakah kamu merelakannya?"

Untuk bagian yang ini, Akaba kembali menggenjreng gitarnya. Aku terdiam. Orang yang kusayangi, bahagia. Aku senang. Dan, kalau Shibuya-_san_ seperti yang ditanya Akaba, aku akan merelakannya, apa yang terbaik buat Shibuya-_san_, sah-sah aja…

Jawabannya, aku mengangguk. Akaba yang masih menggenjreng gitarnya, menoleh padaku, "kalau begitu, faktanya, kamu mencintai manajermu."

Fakta, aku mencintai Shibuya-_san_? Aku yang mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang sedang kurasakan, terjawab dengan jawaban pasti, aku mencintainya?

"Lalu Akaba, kenapa perasaan ini selalu membuat bingung?"

"Fuu~ ritme cinta kadang membingungkan. Bahkan membuat orang terlihat bodoh. Aku nggak menyangka, kamu salah satunya. Kalau perasaan cinta itu terungkap, kamu nggak akan bingung lagi, dan percayalah, melodi cinta itu sungguh lembut dan menenangkan. Jika kau mau 3 hal itu, katakan yang sebenarnya saja,"

Jadi… selama 2 hari ini, aku bingung, terlihat bodoh, karena ini? Oh sungguh, perasaan ini membuatku bingung! Baru kutau sekarang…

_My close friends will just tell me_

_That I'm really hopeless fool_

_Babo!_

_But as I look at you_

Aku puas sekarang. Jawabannya, memang sesuai dengan perasaanku. Aku mencintai Shibuya-_san_. Aku jujur pada perasaanku, aku memang menyukai Shibuya-_san_. Menyayangi manajerku. Mencintai seorang Shibuya Maki. Dan… aku ingin ia milikku… Aku mau menyatakan ini, padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Selesai…..~ tapi masih bersambung! Asyikk… bagian Kakei… gemes sendiri… ah, pangeran biruku! #bantaied(?)byMaki duuhh… ada yang jealous nih… -w-

OOC nggak? Akaba-nya saia buat nggak begitu ke-musik-musik-an(?) karena saia nggak ngerti musik~ #hajaredbyAkaba

Dan gomen kalau bagian Akaba tentang ritme-ritme-an(?)-nya ada ada kesalahan. Saia bener-bener nggak ngertiii… tapi nggak tau deh… #hajared(?)againbyAkabaenreaders

Eh eh… chapter depan diselesain atau lanjut? Bukannya saia bosen, tapi, saia takut kepanjangan. Karena berhubung lagunya juga panjang, karena sebenernya nih, plotnya dari lagu ini. Chap depan bakal pecah POV Maki sama Kakei. Kalau kepanjangan 'kan, jadi ribet, nggak nyambung. Tapi kalau masih mau sih, saia pecah jadi 2 chapter. Gimana? Ini polling juga, bentarrrrr… aja! #injeked(?)byreaders

Poll-nya ditunggu! Sekalian ripiew yak! Ripiew ripiew… saia butuh REVIEW!

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	5. Kode yang Tak Sampai

Annyeong~ :**

Akhirnya kembali dengan apdetan fanfic ini -_- Pertama, faktor aku apdetnya lama, waktu itu tahun terakhir, jadi banyak tugas. Kedua, sempet 'keluar' dari FFn. Ketiga, feel menulis pun hilang. Keempat, gaya nulisku berubah banyak, maybe? Kelima yang paling penting, gaada feel buat bikin straight. (apalagi straight yang ada shun kakei-ku terchuyunk. heh)

.

* * *

.

"_Aku jujur pada perasaanku, aku memang menyukai Shibuya-san. __Menyayangi manajerku. Mencintai seorang Shibuya Maki. Dan… aku ingin __d__ia __jadi __milikku… Aku mau menyatakan ini, padanya."_

_-Shun Kakei-_

_._

* * *

.

**My First Love Story**

**Disclaimer: eyeshield 21 belongs to r. inagaki & y. murata**

**Story by: shunshines**

**Written by: shunshines**

**Genre: Romance & Humor**

**Pair: KakeiMaki**

**Song Lyric: Gee by SNSD**

**Summary:**

_**Kenapa setelah tanganku bersentuhan dengan **_

_**dia aku jadi begini? Hei Maki Sadarlah! **_

_**Kamu enggak jatuh cinta sama**_

_**dia 'kan? Arrgghh menyebalkan! Gara-gara dia**_

_**aku begini! Dasarrrrrrr!/KakeiMaki!**_

_**RnR please!**_

**Warning(s)!: OOC(moga ga terlalu), typo(jaga2), Aneh, gaje, abal-abalan, CCD (300?) akut, bahasa tidak baku di dialognya, humor garing, alur kecepetan, bikin stress, bagi anak di bawah umur 12 harap dibimbing ortu alias BO, siapin nyali **

**yg kuat buat baca fic ini, hati-hati bacanya jika**

**enggak pengen pingsan tengah jalan(?), dll, dsb, dst, dkk, etc**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**~Happy Reading!~**

.

* * *

.

**Kyoshin High School**

**07.40 a.m.**

**Maki's POV**

Pagi ini, aku berjalan di koridor Kyoshin. Kayak biasa aja deh, ketemu Otohime, jalan bareng ke kelas, dan seterusnya kamu lanjutin sendiri. Sekarang, aku nyadar kok, cewek ini ada di sebelahku. Lagi sibuk ber-SMS ria dengan pacarnya si Mizumachi.

"Eh, Maki-_chan_, liat deh, Mizumachi-_kun_ katanya mau ngajak aku ke Tokyo Square besok malam!" Otohime-_chan_ memperlihatkan layar HP-nya ke arahku. Aku cuma cengengesan. "Mau kencan nih? Ciee yang ninggalin sahabatnya~."

Aku berkata asal, sehingga Otohime memajukan mulutnya 3 senti.

"Aku nggak kencan, kok! Kan, aku cuma jalan-jalan aja! Lagian siapa yang ninggalin kamu, sih," ujar Otohime ketus.

Aku kembali meledeknya, "Kalau tiba-tiba ditembak sama Mizumachi, gimana tuh? Rame kali, ya? Weeww … punya pacar deh!" aku memanas-manasi Otohime-_chan_, dan berhasil! Pipinya kayak kepiting rebus tuh, sekarang!

"Ah kamu jahat, Maki-_chan_! Kamu sendiri, gimana sama Kakei-_kun_? Hayooo… ngaku aja deh!" _uukh_ … kesel deh! Kok, malah aku yang disindir, sih …? =3= "Gimana apanya? Nembak aja belum!"

"Nggak percaya, ah! Pasti udah ditembak!"

"Nggak percaya? Kamu sih, kerjaannya sama Mizumachi mulu!"

"Iih~ Maki-_chan_!"

Aku pun tertawa-tawa lagi.

"Nhaa~ Otohime-_chan_!"

"Eh? Mizumachi-_kun_?"

Seseorang berambut pirang aneh dengan _jumpalitan_memanggil Otohime-_chan_. Aku dan cewek itu menengok ke belakang. Aku _sweetdropped,_ Otohime-_chan blushing_. Uuh… emang bener ya, cinta itu buta. Cowok dari Mars ini aja sampai ngebuat _blushing_ si kapten _cheerleader_ ini. Bisa banget, ya?

"Gimana? Mau nggak, ke sana besok?"

"Tentu, Mizumachi-_kun_!"

Otohime-_chan_ dengan Mizumachi pun ngobrol ria. Mereka bareng-bareng berjalan menuju kelas, pakai _lift_ bareng dong, tentunya! Rame banget deh, kayaknya. Ckckck … dasar remaja.

"Shibuya-_san_?"

"Hm? Waaa!"

Aku memekik kaget. Woaa! Selain cowok Mars tadi, muncul juga cowok Neptunus di sini!

"Oi, tenang. Ini aku."

"Oh, Kakei-_kun_? Kamu bikin aku kaget aja."

"_Gomen_."

"Iya, nggak apa-apa."

1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik, 5 detik, hening. Aku nggak mau ah, ngomong duluan. Lagi ber-_blushing_ ria dulu(?).

"Shibuya-_san_, ayo kita ke kelas."

"E~eh? _Hai_!"

Aku pun berjalan bersama Kakei-_kun_. Oh _God_, jantungku berdebar-debar terus! Aku malu setengah mati. Cowok ini, cowok yang kusukai, benar-benar _perfect_! Apalagi, dengan aroma _mint_ yang berasal dari Kakei-_kun_, benar-benar keren dan dingin! Aku suka itu!

Setelah sampai di kelas, aku pun duduk dan pastinya bersebelahan lagi dengan Kakei-_kun_. Udah deh, nyerah. Seharian pasti malu sendiri, salah tingkah sendiri. Tapi, bener deh, nggak bisa berhenti curi-curi pandang darinya. Gayanya yang _cool_, sikapnya yang dingin dan cuek, uuhh, dingin banget! Nggak ada unsur hangatnya. Tapi, enak lho, dia jadi cuek aja, mau kita liatin dia kek, cuekin dia kek, apa pedulinya? Hoho… jadi bebas!

_Tell me stop thinking about you baby, _

_No no no no no!_

_._

* * *

.

**[11-1 Class (Kakei and Maki's Class)]**

**08.30 a.m.**

**Kakei****'s ****PO****V**

Pelajaran sastra. Kali ini, Yuko _sensei_ benar-benar terlalu 'mengkhayati' pelajaran. Sekarang pembahasan tentang drama. Seperti yang kamu tahu, aku benci drama. Dan kali ini, pembahasan paling kubenci dibahas oleh Yuko _senpai_ yang err, bisa dibilang _drama queen_. Terlalu mendramatisir.

Aku pun mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoink, bosan. Semua anak perempuan di sini memperhatikan kelebayan Yuko _sensei_ dengan serius. Anak laki-laki di sini tak ada satu pun yang memperhatikan, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, _including me_. Lebih parahnya, pelajaran ini menghabiskan dua jam pelajaran. _How amazing_.

"Ngg … Kakei-_kun_?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatanku. Aku pun menoleh ke pemilik suara; Shibuya-_san_. "Ada apa?"

"Mmm… Kamu perhatiin pelajaran ini, nggak?"

"Tidak."

"Ooh …."

Shibuya-_san_ dan aku pun terdiam lagi. Aku melirik gadis di sebelahku, dia menopang dagunya dan terlihat mimik wajah bosan. Sepertinya, hampir sama dengan keadaanku. Pas. "Pelajaran drama ini menyebalkan, ya kan?"

"Eh?"

Shibuya-_san_ ber-eh ria. Tampaknya, dia kebingungan dengan pembicaraanku. Memangnya kenapa? Oh _yeah_, _I got it_. "Ya begitu."

"M, memang," ucap Shibuya-_san_ pelan. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajah _manis_nya. Sepetinya sekarang, aku sudah cukup frontal menyangkut dengannya. "Kau mau apa?"

"Ap—aku? Aku cuma mau pelajaran ini selesai!"

Dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada bolpoinnya. Dia menggerutu sendiri; hingga membuatku tersenyum kecil.

_Hey, Shun. What __do yo__u think__ a__bout her? Shibuya Maki?_

_._

_She's pretty__ and a cute__ girl, right?_

_Tell me who can't take their eyes of you_

_Oh oh oh oh oh!_

_._

* * *

.

**[Still in Kakei and Maki's Class]**

**10.15 a.m.**

**Maki****'s**** POV**

Akhirnya lolos juga! Yuko _sensei _asli _drama queen_ sekali banget! Emangnya semua murid kuat megap-megap sambil gerak-gerak badannya, sambil latihan senam wajah? Nggak banget!

Yaa … Istirahat udah selesai, tinggal pelajaran berikutnya; biologi. Kalau ini sih, mending aja—tergantung materinya, sih. Tapi, eksakta itu masih tetap menjadi pelajaran yang aku benci!

"Maki-_chaaan_!"

Otohime menepuk bahuku lagi, dari belakang, yaaa. Aku lagi males ngapa-ngapain nih, jadi cuekin aja. "Kenapa?"

"Nggak, cuma aku bosen, nih. _Btw_, mau main ke rumahku, nggak? Nanti sore, sekalian _pajamas party _aja!"

"_Good idea_! Besok _weekend_, kan?" aku dengan riang kembali menanggapi. Ini udah jadi kebiasaanku dan 'Hime-Hime-_chan_' ini.

"Ada banyak yang pengen kuceritakan. Maki-_chan_ pasti lebih banyak lagi. Ngaku deh, ngaku, jangan gengsi." Aku pun mendelik.

'_Iya juga sih ... kalau aku gengsi terus-terusan, kodenya nggak akan sampai-sampai ke orang yang bersangkutan_.'

Aku pun manyun tanpa alasan jelas.

"Datang, woy, datang!"

Begitu mendengar aba-aba beberapa anak laki-laki yang tugasnya 'berpatroli' di luar kelas, kami langsung kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Otohime pun kembali ke bangkunya yang berjarak empat bangku dariku. Aba-aba di sini maksudnya untuk memperingatkan ada guru yang datang. Dan ta-da! Bu Biologi 'tercinta' kami pun masuk ke kelas.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barangnya, Nami _sensei_ pun menepuk tangannya satu kali. "Yak, sekarang saya beri tugas, dikerjakannya ... berpasang-pasangan saja, ya? Biar gampang ya sudah, pasangannya teman sebelahnya masing-masing. Tugasnya ..."

Aku melirik anak laki-laki di sebelahku. Sekuat tenaga menahan keinginan untuk berteriak, "gue bersyukur di atas penderitaan gue asalkan ada lo di sebelah gue!"

Tapi, ya, cuma di dalam hati.

Aku membuka-buka buku biologiku sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Kakei. Ini benar-benar kayak lihat oasis di gurun, dan oasis itu bukan fatamorgana. Nggak _harkos_, istilahnya.

_Ting! _Ah, ya, muncullah ide di otakku. Karena aku 'masa bodo' sama pelajaran yang satu ini, aku nggak betul-betul konsentrasi dan mendalami tugas yang diberikan Nami _sensei_. Bodo amat sama guru itu, kasih tugas saja nggak benar. Jadi, salah besar kalau ideku itu menyangkut tentang tugas rangkuman ini.

Menjalankan ideku, aku membuka halaman yang dimaksud sang guru biologi. Pura-pura membaca, tapi harus terlihat seperti yang benar-benar membaca. Sesekali, aku melirik ke arah Kakei, sambil berharap setengah mati di dalam hati kalau ia mau melirikku. Dia, kan, orangnya nggak mau repot.

Dan ta-dah! Dia melirikku! Woohoohoo, Dewi Fortuna ada di pihakku. Aku pun memanyunkan bibirku, berakting seolah aku tidak mengerti materi yang satu ini. Tapi memang benar, aku belum benar-benar menguasainya. Aku tidak pandai di bidang eksak, _to be very honest_. Dan kekuranganku ini kujadikan kode. Nah, saatnya lihat apakah kodeku sampai ke orangnya atau nggak!

"Ada masalah, Shibuya-_san_?"

"Aku nggak ngerti~."

"Baca lagi berulang-ulang," balas Kakei dengan sangat cuek, lalu dia pun kembali berkutat dengan buku biologinya.

_Holycow._

Aku berusaha untuk mempertahankan ekspresiku. Menahan napas, lalu meremas bolpoinku sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa gondokku.

Memang ya, cowok itu mana ada yang mau peka. Heh.

Alhasil, aku pun terpaksa berakting kalau aku serius membaca materi biologi ini. Pura-pura membolak-balik halaman dengan tampang serius. Kulihat ke arah meja guru. Guru itu raib entah kemana. Lalu, anak-anak dari kelompok lain. Mereka ramai dan tentunya, tidak bekerja sama sekali. Aku membalikkan badan, melihat ke arah Otohime yang sibuk bermain dengan _gadget_-nya. Lalu, aku menatap mejaku dengan meja orang eskimo di sebelahku ini. Menyedihkan.

"Shibuya-_san_." Shun Kakei itu memanggilku. Tumben.

Aku menoleh malas. "Apa?"

"Santai saja, tidak usah kerjakan tugasnya," ujar Kakei datar.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada guru dan lima menit lagi bel pergantian pelajaran."

Aku seketika takjub saat Kakei berkata begitu. Aku menarik kesimpulan, seberapa serius orangnya, pasti ada sisi malasnya juga.

Namun tetap saja, meskipun tidak ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan—bersama Kakei, tepatnya, bangku ini masih sepi. Ternyata, nggak selamanya dekat-dekat sama orang yang _cool_ itu enak. Ujung-ujungnya malah jadi kaku. _Huft_.

Setelah lima menit diam di tempat tanpa suara, sampai guru biologi itu masuk ke kelas kembali, dan sampai bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi nyaring, akhirnya aku bisa bergerak lagi. Aku menghampiri Otohime duluan.

"Aku _bete_," rajukku begitu sudah berada di sebelah sahabatku, tentunya dengan suara pelan.

"Si _itu_ lagi?" tebak Otohime sambil senyum-senyum. "Udahlah, dia emang tipe yang nggak peka. Sabar aja. Pasti 'dihajar' kok sama dia."

"Dihajar apanya?" balasku sambil _sweatdrop_. "Keburu _hopeless_, ah."

"Yaa~ jangan begitu~ optimis dulu, deh. Pasti dapet, kok," ujar Otohime sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Jangan _badmood_ ah, kan nanti sore kita mau pesta kecil-kecilan!"

Aku memanyunkan bibirku. Iya juga, sih. Ngapain juga kebanyakan _badmood_-nya. Toh, Shun Kakei itu mana peduli. Peka aja nggak, bagaimana mau peduli?

.

* * *

**- to be continued -**

* * *

.

udah ya segini aja chapter 5-nya :v #heh

chapter ini isinya emang kode-kodean. tapi chapter depan udah last chapter kok.

last, mind to review? :3


End file.
